


Я тебя нашёл

by helgatrush



Series: Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Кто-то похищает Роберта и Кубу, и Марко приходится организовывать спасательную миссию.---Малага, июнь 2020
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Я тебя нашёл

– Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? – раздалось после первого же гудка, и Лукаш прикрыл глаза от облегчения. Он не Роберт – он не помнил номер Марко наизусть и боялся ошибиться.  
– Найди меня, – сказал он и тут же телефон лопнул в его руке. Осколки пластика оцарапали щёку, но Лукашу было плевать на такие досадные мелочи. Он дёрнул вверх респиратор, пряча оскал, и поудобнее перехватил нож в руке. – Выкусите, суки, – выдохнул он и тут же, моргнув, выкинул из головы все мысли, превращаясь в то, что создал из себя сам.  
В машину для убийства. 

У Марко сердце колотилось где-то в районе горла, ладони мгновенно покрылись потом, и в коленках вместо менисков образовалось противное желе. Наверняка, клубничное.  
Марко ненавидел клубнику.  
– Ройс, – окликнул его Хуммельс. С Матсом вместе они уже третий день ковыряли протоколы защиты национального банка, пытаясь подобраться к одному сейфу. Не получалось.  
Хуммельс ворчал, жрал бургеры и красиво ругался на испанском. После командировки в Бразилию в 2014 году он вворачивал испанские слова в речь, и Марко так и не успел сказать ему, что в Бразилии говорят на португальском.  
– Ройс, ты заснул?  
– Я не заснул, – огрызнулся тот, встряхнувшись, и развернул доступ к базам Интерпола. – У меня личное дело.  
– Поссать можешь в банку кока-колы, – Матс крутанулся на стуле, заметил над крышкой ноутбука бледный лоб Марко и тут же оборвал себя. – Чем помочь?  
– Позвони Марио, – как всегда, погрузившись в работу Марко начал говорить отрывистыми фразами. Его пальцы порхали над клавиатурой так, что стук клавиш сливался в гул автоматной очереди. – Скажи дословно: криптонит в Малаге.  
Матс усмехнулся, нацепил гарнитуру, и Марко услышал краем уха его голос:  
– Марио, Ройс просил позвонить. У ваших польских друзей какой-то пиздец в Испании. Да, Малага. Юргену скажи, что на банк я Мюллера возьму, – он замолчал на секунду, заржал, и послал Марио к чёрту на испанском, а потом положил трубку.  
Он посмотрел на Марко долгим и тяжёлым взглядом. Встал, потянувшись всем телом, и, видимо, набрав номер Мюллера, прошёлся по кабинету. Слова его Марко не раздражали совсем. Он слушал их, не обращая внимания на смысл, как обычно врубал на полную громкость какого-нибудь Эда Ширана, погружаясь в строки кода.  
– Mi corazón, тут Ройс опять собирается спасать мир, а меня совсем никто не спасает, – Матс громыхнул чем-то в шкафу, потом зажужжала молния, и металл ударил о металл. – Да, жду тебя.  
Он сказал что-то ещё – Марко не так хорошо знал испанский, чтобы понять смысл слов, но голос у Хуммельса был похож на мёд, когда он это говорил, и Марко невольно поднял на него голову. С коллегами Матс так обычно не разговаривал.  
– Оружие, паспорт, платиновая кредитка, пачка наличности, – отчитался Хуммельс, бросив сумку на пол рядом с креслом Марко. – Бургер, бутылка воды и запасные трусы. Презервативы во внутреннем кармане из личных запасов.  
– Твоих или Томаса? – спросил Марко вместо «Спасибо», но Матс угадал его благодарность.  
– Общих, – он заговорщицки подмигнул и ткнул Марко в плечо. – Заявление на отпуск я за вас с Марио подделаю. Иди уже.  
Марко взял из его ладони ключи от служебной машины, отцепил ноутбук от всех проводов и, подхватив сумку, быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. 

Роберту Марко позвонил сразу же, как получил звонок от Лукаша. Едва услышал свист пули в трубке и треск за миг до завершения звонка – тут же и набрал. И наткнулся на автоответчик. Телефон Кубы тоже молчал. Номер Лукаша не отвечал по понятным причинам, и это всё не добавляло Марко душевного спокойствия.  
Собственно, с душевным спокойствием Марко попрощался сразу, как ответил на звонок Лукаша.  
Он боялся, что так будет. Каждую минуту своей жизни с того Рождества в Любони он ждал, что Роберт однажды не ответит на звонок. Ему снилось это иногда: чёрное небо, сообщение от Лукаша и сизый, под цвет глаз Роберта, берет со звёздочкой, завёрнутый в польский флаг. Во сне у Марко всегда руки были в крови, а слёзы почему-то не шли. Он просыпался, безошибочно находил ладонь Роберта в складках одеяла и лежал какое-то время, глядя в потолок.  
На деле было ещё страшнее.  
– Я взял самолёт, – сказал Юрген, турнув Марко с водительского кресла. Когда тот выбрался, Юрген на миг обнял его, ткнувшись подбородком ему в макушку, но не сказал больше ничего. Слова были не нужны – Марко и сам видел, как Юрген взволнован. В конце концов, он знал Кубу и Лукаша очень давно, и для него это тоже было страшно.  
И только Марио походил на человека, а не на выцветшую фотографию. Он лишь посмотрел на Марко и, кивнув Юргену, устроился на заднем сидении.  
Он и в самолёте сел рядом, отпустив Юргена в кабину пилота. Сел, снял кеды и, подтянув к груди колени, посмотрел на Марко из-под ресниц.  
– Ты… – Марко кашлянул, подбирая слова. – Ты чувствовал себя так же в прошлом году, перед Баденом?  
Марио поднял голову, поймал взглядом тень Юргена за приоткрытым шлюзом кабины пилота и качнул головой.  
– Не так.  
Марко хмыкнул. Повышенная адаптивность Марио была притчей во языцех во всей Конторе. Марко ему всегда в этом завидовал. Глядишь, сейчас мог бы думать спокойно, а не выглядывать на ладонях следы крови.  
– Ройс, – позвал его Юрген. Он подошёл неслышно, постоял немного, а потом сел в кресло напротив Марио. – Марко, рассказывай.  
Марко закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, и начал рассказывать.  
– Роберт уехал три дня назад. Задание в Малаге – террористы планировали повлиять на выборы в Польше, чтобы победил Анджей Дуда: не просто устранение конкурентов, а атака на мирных граждан. Что-то пошло не так, я не понял, что именно.  
Марио положил руку ему на плечо, и Марко, шмыгнув носом, продолжил.  
– Лукаш позвонил три часа назад, координаты его последнего нахождения на планшете. Заброшенный склад в Аранье. Он не сказал ничего – только «Найди меня». Куба и Роберт молчат. Лукаш больше на связь не выходил. Я триангулировал все звонки в этом районе за последние сутки – кроме случайных, там светилось больше тридцати устройств, в том числе, маячок Роберта.  
– Ты поставил на него маячок? – Марио покосился на Юргена, будто продолжал давний разговор, и Марко качнул головой:  
– Он сам его вытребовал. И сейчас он не отслеживается. Собственно, сигнал пропал через пятнадцать минут после звонка Лукаша.  
– Гипотезы?  
Марко уставился в одну точку, представляя разорванное пулями тело Роберта, его невидящие глаза и ставший отчётливо видным шрам в уголке рта.  
– Плен, – тихо сказал он. Помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Сильной стороной Марио была повышенная адаптивность, а сильной стороной самого Марко – высокая скорость мышления. Он сам это вычитал в своём личном деле. – Провокация была слабенькой, так-то, для международных террористов. Сделай они то, что планировали, и в стране не то что выборы не понадобились – там могла и революция случиться, а консерваторам уличные беспорядки – как брокколи для Марио – поперёк горла. Так что всё это могло быть только поводом устранить лучшую боевую тройку их Управления. Лукаш не связался со своими. Он позвонил мне. Даже не тебе, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на шефа. – Он позвонил мне. Как и ты в прошлом году звонил Роберту, а не своим, в Контору.  
– И что они планируют?  
Марко закрыл глаза ладонью, с силой провёл кончиками пальцев по глазам и неожиданно жёстко сказал:  
– Пока я не увижу тела, я буду думать, что они хотят заставить их что-то сделать, – он встал с кресла и подошёл к встроенной в стену кофемашине. – Когда посадка?  
– Через два с половиной часа, – Юрген хлопнул себя по колену и поманил Марио за собой. Тот послушался без вопросов, и Марко остался один.  
Он уместил кружку в специальном держателе на подлокотнике и открыл ноутбук, но пароль не ввёл. Достал телефон, снова набрал номер Роберта и, прикрыв глаза, вслушался в его голос на сообщении автоответчика. 

Первой пришла боль. Она была везде – в лёгких от газа, в связанных запястьях, в ушибе на виске, в треснувшем под бронежилетом ребре. Одновременно с болью пришло и ощущение пустоты – ещё не открыв глаза, Куба понял, что Лукаша рядом нет. За тринадцать лет он научился чувствовать присутствие Лукаша всем собой: угадывать его движения, слышать его дыхание в наушнике и на соседней подушке, протягивать руку за магазином не глядя и точно знать, в какой момент нужно перехватить пулю, летящую в светлый затылок.  
Сейчас рядом был только Роберт. Без сознания, но живой.  
Куба понял это как-то походя, так и не открыв глаза. Сейчас его занимал только один вопрос, вытеснивший даже планы побега и ноющую, как зуб, необходимость писать отчёты: где Лукаш?  
Чуть повернувшись, Куба дотянулся до бока Роберта босой ногой. Ткнул сильнее, пока не услышал хриплый вздох. Роберт очнулся быстро, но глаза тоже не открыл – Куба не видел этого, но знал. В конце концов, он сам учил Роберта этому.  
Дав ему тридцать секунд на осознание ситуации, Куба бесшумно переменил положение и подполз ближе. Бетонный пол был неровным, и каждое движение вызывало шорох.  
– Где Лукаш? – спросил Роберт на польском, стоило Кубе подобраться ближе, и тот качнул головой:  
– Не здесь.  
Роберт пошевелил пальцами и выругался.  
– Они сняли кольцо, – сказал он в ответ на взгляд Кубы, который он почувствовал, потому что увидеть его в темноте было невозможно. – Его подарил Марко.  
– Поздравляю, – буркнул Куба, отползая, и Роберт усмехнулся:  
– Да ну тебя, в нём просто маячок был.  
Куба помолчал, прижавшись затылком к холодному бетону. Он тоже не чувствовал на ноге ножен, а с шеи исчез крест с цепочкой, которой можно было перепилить верёвки. Сняли вообще всё – хорошо, что хоть трусы оставили.  
– Это не террористы, – сказал Куба, и Роберт хором с ним сообщил:  
– Цель была другой.  
Они переглянулись – в едва заметном свете из-под двери только белки и блеснули. Сейчас каждый из них анализировал действия тройки, пытаясь понять, где они прокололись.  
– Они знали, – сказал Роберт. Они снова говорили хором, потому что Куба одновременно с Робертом сообщил:  
– Работали изнутри.  
И так же хором они выдохнули:  
– Пиздец.

Лукаша нашёл Марко, как тот и просил. Ещё в самолёте он заказал у местных агентов дрона с датчиками температуры и по ним нашёл в заброшенной голубятне лёжку снайпера. Марко пошёл туда сам. В сумке, которую ему всучил Матс, обнаружился кевларовый костюм неприметного тёмно-серого цвета. Марко подогнал его под себя, заложил за голенище боевой нож, закрепил в кобуре тяжёлый глок и пару запасных магазинов к нему и, надев балаклаву, посмотрел на Марио.  
– А ты думал, мы с Робертом только сексом по выходным занимаемся? – спросил он и перекинул в сторону Марио наушник. – Канал зашифрован, но лучше лишний раз не светиться. Они очень хорошо подготовились.  
– Не учи меня, – Марио вставил наушник в ухо. – Я тоже по выходным много чего делаю по работе.  
Он покосился на Юргена, который сидел в машине с телефоном и что-то сосредоточенно говорил в трубку, и Марко хлопнул его по плечу.  
После тренировок с Робертом незаметно забраться на голубятню оказалось очень легко. А через миг он оказался прижатым к щербатым доскам с дулом пистолета за левым ухом.  
– Я тебя нашёл, – выдавил Марко, пока Лукаш одной рукой разряжал его пистолет. – И незачем так сразу…  
Лукаш за шиворот поднял его с пола и сграбастал в объятия, а когда отпустил, Марко от неожиданности сделал шаг назад.  
У Лукаша всё лицо было в крови. Судя по лёгкости его движений – в чужой. И за этими бурыми, высохшими уже пятнами, были видны тёмные круги под глазами и искусанные чуть не до мяса губы. Обычно от его улыбки на клумбах зацветали маргаритки, но сейчас на лице Лукаша была написана такая знакомая мука, что Марко невольно качнулся к нему, чтобы обнять его в ответ.  
Хотя, если бы Марко мог убивать людей с той же профессиональной лёгкостью, что и Лукаш, он бы выглядел так же. По крайней мере, сейчас ему хотелось пару раз пройтись ножом по лицу человека, который забрал Роберта.  
– Живы? – выдохнул Марко, чувствуя, как покалывает губы от этого вопроса. Лукаш посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом и неожиданно жёстко сказал:  
– Пока я не увижу тела, – голос у него сорвался, и он замолчал, но Марко понял его и без остальных слов. Он поднял с пола балаклаву, которую Лукаш стащил с него во время обыска, и, похлопав ею о колено, чтобы выбить пыль, сел на корточки. У него как-то враз закончились силы.  
– Вся эта ваша операция, скорее всего, подстава, – сказал он, опуская голову. Он видел только носки ботинок Лукаша, пыльных и тоже покрытых кровью. Лукаш очень устал – у него подрагивало колено, и он заметно нервничал. – Им что-то от вас надо.  
– Они называют тебя Ройшем, – сказал Лукаш негромко.  
Марко вскинул голову, чувствуя, как из уха выпадает наушник, и откатился на спину, но Лукаш был быстрее. Одним звериным прыжком он набросился на Марко, прижал к полу и воткнул ему шприц в ярёмную вену.  
По телу прокатилась слабость, расплескалась по мышцам, и Марко почувствовал, как Лукаш кладёт его голову себе на колени. Он что-то говорил – Марко не так хорошо знал польский, но по интонациям догадался, что Лукаш извиняется.  
Снова и снова, и снова. 

Разумеется, они попытались выбраться. Куба предложил перегрызть стягивающие запястья путы, но это было проще сказать, чем сделать – связали их с умом: локти стянуты широкими лентами со стальной проволокой, а запястья – плотно обхвачены пластиковыми стяжками. Такие перегрызть никакой стоматологической страховки не хватило бы.  
Роберт по стенке умудрился встать и размяться хоть немного. Ноги тоже были обхвачены цепью, но её хотя бы на длину шага хватало. Касаясь плечом стены, Роберт прошёл по комнате – пять шагов вдоль одной стены, ещё семь – вдоль другой. Окон не было, до потолка в прыжке макушкой он не доставал, дверь, из-под которой пробивалось немного тусклого света, была толщиной, наверное, в ладонь.  
С каждым новым шагом Роберт всё больше терял надежду.  
– Каковы шансы, что Лукаш приведёт подмогу? – спросил он негромко, уткнувшись коленом в плечо Кубы. Тот сидел, прижавшись боком к стене и пытался перетереть пластиковые стяжки на руках о бетон.  
– Довольно высокие.  
– Там было двенадцать человек, – помолчав немного, напомнил Роберт, и скрип пластика о бетон на миг остановился, а потом начался снова.  
– Двенадцать трупов, – буркнул Куба. – Ты не был с нами в Австрии в восьмом году.  
Роберт хмыкнул: о той акции до сих пор ходили легенды в отделе.  
– Меня гораздо больше напрягает подмога, – Куба почесал подбородок о плечо и снова взялся за работу. – Если собирали информацию изнутри, то кого бы Лукаш ни привёл, будет опасно.  
Роберт кивнул и пошевелил пальцами. Без кольца – тонкой платиновой полоски с встроенным чипом, работавшим от тепла тела – ему было уже неуютно. Марко сделал его после Бадена, когда они пытались найти Юргена по камерам. Роберт сам попросил – у Марко чип был в крови, от Конторы, и его всегда можно было найти. В Польше такие технологии не приветствовались – да и не был Роберт уверен в том, что они вообще существуют в стране.  
Так что он ждал какой-нибудь брелок на телефон или, зная Марко, нашивку на трусы, а получил кольцо.  
Марко не стал вставать на одно колено и делать что-то эдакое, хотя у Роберта на миг сердце ёкнуло, когда тот, собирая сумку для очередного задания тройки, перекинул Роберту бархатную коробочку.  
С тех пор кольцо он не снимал, даже в душе. Даже в тире. Даже на заданиях.  
Он знал, что рано или поздно батарейка разрядится, и чип пошлёт сигнал Марко.  
– Марек узнает, – сказал Роберт, помолчав. – Если, конечно, никто не наденет кольцо на себя.  
– Принц на белом мерседесе, – хмуро буркнул Куба и снова остервенело заскрёб пластиком о бетон. – Поломают его тебе, как соломинку.  
– Не поломают, – уверенно сказал Роберт. – Ты думаешь, мы с ним только сексом по выходным занимаемся? Я его тренировал, – Роберт сел рядом с Кубой и тоже принялся перетирать свои путы о стену. – Стреляет он хорошо, в ближнем бою похуже, но может за себя постоять. А соображал он всегда лучше, чем мы все вместе взятые.  
– Погонят тебя из Управления ссаными тряпками, – Куба, наконец, прервался и, сцепив зубы, напряг руки так, что пластиковая стяжка хрупнула и развалилась. – Если узнают, что ты с ним спишь.  
– Тебя же не погнали, – Роберт пихнул его колено. – Хотя даже уборщики делают ставки на то, когда вы поженитесь.  
– Когда права будут, – буркнул Куба. – И Лукаш – свой. А Марко – гражданин другого государства, да ещё и в разведке работает.  
– Это не разведка, а спецподразделение для решения внутренних проблем, – занудно ответил Роберт, и Куба пихнул его плечом:  
– На трибунале это не поможет.  
Он замолчал, и Роберт снова принялся возить пластиком о бетон. Он прекрасно понимал, что Куба так о нём заботится. Что на нормальное выражение своих мыслей у него сейчас просто нет сил – слишком много отдано на постоянно бьющийся в висках вопрос: «Где Лукаш? Всё ли в порядке?»  
Куба ткнул его пяткой в бедро, но Роберт и сам слышал шаги за дверью. Он подобрался, одним рывком встал на ноги и занял место по левую руку от двери. Куба замер напротив. Им не надо было разговаривать – за бесконечный список миссий они отточили свои действия до совершенства. Связаны руки или нет – они всё ещё были опасными противниками.  
Шаги остановились за дверью, но лязга замка не последовало. Вместо этого Роберт услышал шипение газа и тут же набрал воздух в лёгкие, хотя и понимал, что это не поможет.  
Последнее, что он услышал, была ругань Кубы, а потом и без того тёмный мир, пропал в совсем уж непроглядной черноте. 

Лукаш вынес его из здания склада на руках. Шёл – и ждал пули в спину, машинально просчитывая, как закрыть Кубу своим телом от её траектории. И только добравшись до голубятни, он позволил себе расслабиться.  
Он бережно опустил Кубу на пыльный растрескавшийся асфальт. Пульс он нащупал ещё по пути – и тогда же ему стало наплевать на всё. Главное – живой. Главное – выбрался.  
Он склонился ниже, вслушиваясь в сиплое дыхание, и прижался лбом ко лбу Якуба. Надо было достать воду и промыть ему лицо, надо было найти в аптечке адреналин и вколоть его, надо было, в конце концов, отправить сообщение Марио с Юргеном и проработать план вызволения Роберта и Марко, но Лукаш позволил себе это мгновение слабости.  
– Больше никогда так не делай, – прошептал он, вдыхая родной запах, и губами почувствовал движение губ Якуба. Ещё не открыв глаза, тот понял, что Лукаш рядом.  
– Ты меня нашёл.  
– Да, тринадцать лет назад, – Лукаш усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги. Быстро забрался по лестнице наверх и забрал свою сумку. Он кинул Кубе бутылку воды и разложил прямо на асфальте походную аптечку. Смочив запасную футболку водой из второй бутылки, он протёр ноги Кубы и протянул ему кроссовки с затолканными внутрь носками. – Обувайся и давай сюда свои руки.  
– Где Роберт? – спросил Куба, натягивая носки, и Лукаш замер. Не поднимая головы, он вздохнул:  
– Они искали Ройса, – сказал он жёстко. – Я обменял его на тебя. Роберт им нужен, чтобы контролировать Марко, а ты – нет.  
Куба посмотрел на него долгим и тяжелым взглядом, который Лукаш выдержал с неожиданным для себя спокойствием. Приняв решение, он больше не сомневался в нём.  
– У меня были другие приоритеты, – сказал он, вставая. Опустившись на колени рядом с Кубой, он провёл смоченной в какой-то едко пахнущей жиже ваткой по ссадинам на его запястье. Руку Якуб протянул ему безропотно, и это был хороший сигнал.  
Хотя Лукаш принял бы и удар, и презрение. Главное – живой.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Якуб и прижался виском к его плечу. – Спасибо, что это решение принял ты, а не я.  
– Ты бы не смог, – усмехнулся Лукаш и ловко налепил пластырь на его руку. От облегчения хотелось выть. – Воспитание не то.  
– Роберт не поймёт.  
– Поймёт, – оборвал его Лукаш. Он провёл рукой по волосам Кубы, ещё мокрым и с мутными разводами пыли и крови. – Надо его только вытащить.  
Лукаш вздохнул и качнул на ладони наушник, выпавший из уха Марко.  
– Хочешь, я это сделаю? – спросил Куба, кивнув на белую пластиковую бусину на грязной от крови ладони, и Лукаш качнул головой:  
– Воспитание не то, – повторил он и вставил наушник в ухо. – Привет, Марио. Определяй локацию и забирай нас. 

Марко никогда не снились кошмары про работу – больше про инопланетян, пауков и смерть Роберта. Но сейчас он примерно представлял, что будет видеть во сне ещё пару месяцев.  
Он пришёл в себя от резкого запаха нашатыря и чувствительных хлопков по лицу. По всем правилам, которым его учил Роберт, нужно было незаметно, всё ещё притворяясь трупом, вслушаться в окружающий шум и оценить обстановку. На деле Марко вскрикнул и сел, жадно хватая воздух ртом.  
Вернее, попытался сесть, насколько позволяли верёвки, которыми его привязали к больничной койке. От яркого света слезились глаза, и Марко чувствовал себя чудовищно дезориентированным, как в невесомости. Только голова раскалывалась, как от похмелья, и в затёкших ногах кололо.  
Напротив него стоял тощий и длинный мужчина в дорогом костюме, а за его спиной маячили два амбала в полной амуниции и с автоматами. Человек этот царственно кивнул, отгоняя от Марко третьего амбала, сложил руки на груди и, глядя Марко прямо в слезящиеся глаза, сообщил:  
– Лейтенант Роберт Левандовски сейчас находится у нас. Нам сообщили, что это – достаточно веская причина для тебя, чтобы выполнить несколько наших просьб, верно?  
Марко ещё раз дёрнулся, но верёвки держали крепко. Очень хотелось сказать какую-нибудь пошлую супергеройскую фразу, как в кино, и чтобы потом прямо через стеклянную стену вломился Лукаш с автоматом и порешил тут всех.  
При воспоминании о Лукаше у Марко заныла шея там, куда воткнулась игла шприца. Он поморщился, и человек в костюме принял это за отказ.  
– Может, это развеет сомнения, – он снова кивнул третьему амбалу, и тот подсунул Марко под нос планшет, на экране которого шла трансляция.  
В хреновом освещении одинокой лампы, прямо в круге этого света, на коленях стоял Роберт. Руки связаны за спиной, по полу змеится цепь, сковывающая ноги, а за спиной стоят ещё три амбала – копии тех, что находились в одной комнате с Марко. Один из них, видимо, получив какой-то сигнал, сделал шаг к Роберту и приставил ему пистолет к затылку.  
Марко сцепил зубы – после всех тренировок он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас Роберт даже не рыпнется: в таком количестве верёвок он один от троих не отмахается. Вот если бы были свободны руки, амбалов бы понадобилось больше.  
Закрыв глаза, Марко откинулся обратно на жёсткий подголовник койки. Хотелось проснуться.  
Так и не смотря на человека в костюме, он сипло спросил:  
– Где Куба?  
– Уже без понятия, – ответил тот. Судя по тону, ему надоело это затягивание разговора. – Мне попросить нажать на курок?  
– Дважды, – сказал Марко и резким движением поднял голову. У него в горле горячим комом застряла ярость. – Вторую – мне в лоб сразу. И никакого выполнения ваших просьб. Это нерационально, вам не кажется?  
Не ожидая такой реакции, человек в костюме невольно качнулся назад, и амбалы за его спиной синхронно потянулись к автоматам, но так же быстро остановились, поняв, что реальной угрозы их хозяину нет.  
– Отлично, я рад, что мы договорились.  
Он снова кивнул амбалам и вышел. Третий амбал отложил планшет и, наставив на Марко пистолет, осторожно отстегнул удерживающие его верёвки, и Марко хмыкнул:  
– Да господи, я что – супермен? – он кивнул на планшет, оставшийся на тумбочке. – Не сбегу.  
«По крайней мере, один – не сбегу», – закончил он про себя и встал. Замер, давая голове привыкнуть снова к вертикальному положению. Удачно покачнулся, оступаясь, и тут же выпрямился.  
Весь этот цирк он изображал почти машинально, а в это время в голове он лихорадочно анализировал всё, что узнал.  
В плену у Костюма был только Роберт. Значит, Лукаш вытащил Кубу, обменяв его на Марко. Это было логично – Куба был не нужен им для манипуляции, и его вполне могли убить просто так, в качестве демонстрации силы. Роберта они не тронут, пока Марко не выполнит всё, что им нужно. Так что это был резонный обмен для перегруппировки сил и подготовки побега.  
На его месте Марко, наверное, поступил бы так же. Хотя он был рад, что он не был на его месте и вряд ли уже окажется.  
Тем не менее, они ушли отсюда оба. Значит, есть шанс, что Лукаш доберётся до Юргена с Марио, и они вместе придумают, как вытащить отсюда Роберта. И, если повезёт, то и самого Марко – до того, как он выполнит эти самые несколько просьб.  
– Поссать бы хоть дали, – сказал Марко, оборачиваясь к амбалу. В состоянии стресса у него опять включился режим студента-раздолбая, на котором он выезжал, когда ещё только начал работать в Конторе. От того жизнерадостного мальчишки сейчас остался только образ, которым Марко пользовался, чтобы расположить к себе людей или – наоборот – вывести их из себя. Сработало и сейчас.  
Амбал усмехнулся и ткнул его дулом автомата под лопатку. Комбинезон с него так и не сняли, так что Марко даже не заметил этого тычка, но послушно поплёлся вперёд.  
– А у вас тут неплохая секретная база, – сказал он, когда они вышли из комнаты. – Много денег вбухали? А интернет откуда берёте?  
Он болтал, не особенно концентрируясь на том, что он несёт. Гораздо больше его интересовало расположение камер и повороты коридора. Судя по освещению из-под некоторых закрытых дверей, они были не в подвале, а на втором этаже, и двигались куда-то на северо-восток. Марко вспомнил расположение заброшенного склада на карте и схему этажей и довольно быстро сориентировался.  
– А тюрьма у вас явно в подвале, как в компьютерных играх? – спросил он, останавливаясь без подсказки у двери туалета. Он помнил, как располагались все коммуникации на чертежах, и ничего другого за этой дверью быть не могло.  
– Да заходи уже, – амбал ткнул его дулом в спину. – И не думай рыпаться.  
– И не подумаю, – пообещал Марко, хотя он уже присмотрелся к проржавевшей трубе у одного из писсуаров. Без Марко им будет не нужен Роберт. Поэтому побег он пока не планировал.  
Он расстегнул комбинезон, встал напротив писсуара и усмехнулся.  
– Ты бы отвернулся хоть, извращенец, – крикнул он, не поворачивая головы.  
– Ага, прямо сейчас и отвернусь, – так же ехидно откликнулся амбал, и Марко поднял руку, показывая ему средний палец.  
– У тебя интересный акцент, – сказал Марко, застёгивая комбинезон обратно. – Родом из Бразилии, но долго жил на севере Италии, верно? А потом – классический французский. Париж?  
Амбал посмотрел на него ошарашенно.  
– Извини, привычка, – Марко вымыл руки, выключил воду и, стряхнув брызги на пол, посмотрел на амбала. – Ну, что? На первый этаж на лифте пойдём или пешком?  
Амбал прищурился и коротко, без замаха, ударил Марко прикладом в висок.  
Как тот и рассчитывал. 

Солнце садилось. Оно золотом затапливало комнату в снятой наспех квартире, разливалось по обоям в мелкий цветочек и искрами плясало на ещё влажных после душа волосах Лукаша.  
Тот сидел на табурете, сложив руки на коленях и снизу-вверх смотрел на Юргена. За его спиной стоял Куба, и плотная повязка на его рёбрах казалась особенно яркой. Лукашу не нужно было смотреть. Он и так знал, что Куба стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрит только на Лукаша. Не то любуется, не то думает, что ещё он выкинет в ближайший момент.  
– Роберт не поймёт, – сказал Юрген, барабаня пальцами по столу. Он всегда так делал в задумчивости. – Марко – да, а Роберт вряд ли. А тебе с ним ещё работать.  
– Поймёт, – отмахнулся Лукаш. – Он бы сделал так же, если бы ему нужно было вытащить Марека. Они выросли, Юрген, пора привыкнуть.  
Клопп дёрнул щекой, снял очки, чтобы протереть их подолом футболки, и рассеянно обвёл глазами комнату, безошибочно остановив взгляд на Марио.  
Тот сидел прямо на полу с ноутбуком на коленях и что-то остервенело печатал. По привычке он не принимал участия во взрослом разговоре, уйдя в работу с головой, и Лукаша это задело. Он не понимал этого и в поведении Марко – дистанцироваться, дать взрослым дядям что-то решить, не принимая никаких решений.  
Лукаш даже не удивился, когда Куба, оттолкнувшись лопатками от стены, подошёл к Марио и спросил:  
– А ты что думаешь, малец?  
– Я думаю, – медленно проговорил Марио, останавливая движение своих пальцев над клавиатурой. – Я думаю, что пора перестать разводить демагогию и работать с теми обстоятельствами, которые есть сейчас.  
Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Юргена, поймав его не спрятанный за очками взгляд.  
– Я нашёл Марко с точностью до метра, Роберта отследить не получается, но он явно там же. Если бы я был злодеем, я бы сделал тюрьму в подвале.  
– Как в компьютерной игре.  
– Как в замке, – поправил Лукаша Марио и снова опустил глаза к экрану. – Знаешь, у всех эти ублюдков с манией величия примерно одинаковая логика.  
Лукаш усмехнулся и оглянулся на Кубу.  
– Ты не пойдёшь, – сказал он. – Ребро.  
– Ребро под бронежилетом будет прекрасно себя чувствовать, – отозвался Куба. Он подошёл ближе и ничуть не стесняясь Юргена и Марио, поцеловал Лукаша в пахнущую ромашковым шампунем макушку. – К тому же, у меня личные счёты с человеком, который стрелял в тебя.  
Лукаш улыбнулся и прижался щекой к его ладони.  
– Австрия восьмого года? – спросил он, и Куба хмыкнул, проводя кончиком пальца по его ресницам.  
– Гибралтар шестнадцатого. Это было разрушительнее.  
– Ага, и половину работы сделал Роберт, – Лукаш вздохнул, посмотрел на часы над головой Клоппа и перевёл взгляд на Марио. – Во сколько выдвигаемся, малец?  
– Вам не понравится, – отозвался тот. – В пять утра мы должны быть на местах. Именно тогда у них закончится электричество от генератора. Пока вы решали моральные проблемы, я сломал на нём сигнализацию, так что они не должны были заметить, что перешли на внутреннее питание, когда я вырубил электричество во всём районе. Ну, разве что кто-то из них поедет за пиццей в город.  
– За лягушками, – мрачно заметил Куба. – Они французы.  
– Господи, а этим-то что надо, – задумчиво выдохнул Клопп, снова побарабанил пальцами по столу и подошёл к Марио. – Иди спать.  
– А ты? – не поднимая головы, спросил тот, и Юрген, покосившись на Лукаша с Кубой, пожал плечами.  
– А я сделаю ещё один звонок в Контору и тоже приду.  
– Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом работаешь до двух ночи, – проворчал Марио, но с пола встал. Зажав ноутбук подмышкой, он привстал на цыпочки и тронул губами покрытую седой щетиной щёку Юргена. – Спокойной ночи, будильник на четыре пятнадцать, – он помахал рукой Лукашу, кивнул Кубе и скрылся за дверью единственной спальни.  
Юрген развёл руками, потом сурово посмотрел на Лукаша, который едва успел открыть рот, но тут же закрыл, не сказав ни слова. Когда Юрген достал из кармана телефон, Лукаш за локоть утянул Якуба на кухню.  
Прикрыв дверь, он бережно, чтобы не задеть рёбра, обнял Кубу и ткнулся носом ему в шею, сгорбив спину. С того момента, как Лукаш вынес его из здания, он вообще старался не выпускать Кубу из вида ни на минуту. В машине он сжимал руку Якуба в своей, сидел в ванной, пока тот оттирал с кожи порох, следы газа и кровь, и сам перетянул ему рёбра плотной повязкой.  
За все тринадцать лет у них ещё не было такой провальной миссии. Да, они не были прямо идеальной командой, и у них были проколы и неудачи – но они были семьёй. А семья никогда не должна оставлять своих. Когда Лукаш остался один, ему показалось, что он умер, что дверь минивэна, захлопнувшаяся за безжизненными телами Роберта и Кубы, как гильотина, переломила ему хребет. На какой-то миг у него даже мелькнула мысль, которая напугала его самого – если бы он услышал выстрелы из минивэна, он убил бы всех причастных, а потом пустил бы пулю в лоб себе.  
Куба горячей ладонью провёл по спине Лукаша, успокаивая, будто слышал эти мысли без слов. Он чуть повернул голову и, щекоча бородой, поцеловал Лукаша в шею, за ухом. Привычная ласка – сколько таких поцелуев было за тринадцать лет, Лукаш даже сосчитать не мог.  
Под руками Якуба он, как и всегда, расслабился. Выдохнул и выпрямился.  
– Завтра же всё получится? – спросил он, и Якуб, усмехнувшись, взъерошил ему чёлку. – Всё получится, Роберт всё поймёт, и всё будет хорошо…  
Куба пожал плечами:  
– Ты сам сказал – они выросли. Позлится неделю, а потом точно отойдёт. А если нет – загоним его на тренажёр с похожими обстоятельствами.  
– Жестоко.  
– Действенно.  
Они, как всегда, перебрасывались короткими репликами, прекрасно чувствуя весь подтекст под ними. Роберт иногда шутил, что им даже вслух говорить не надо, чтобы понимать друг друга, и Лукаш никогда его не поправлял. Действительно, не всегда были нужны слова. Порой было достаточно улыбки, прикосновения к плечу, взгляда.  
Куба посмотрел на него исподлобья, чуть приподняв бровь, и Лукаш кивнул.  
– Да, пошли спать уже.  
Он выглянул с кухни, заметил, что Юрген ушёл из комнаты, и пошёл к дивану.  
Точно зная, что Куба идёт следом. 

На второй раз Марко был готов к пробуждению в плену и провёл его так, как учил Роберт. Он оставался расслабленным и не дёргался, пытаясь понять, что происходит вокруг просто по звукам, запахам и ощущениям. Это было сложно, но он справился. В этот раз его связали не так основательно – просто наручник на правой руке. Марко хмыкнул про себя – видимо, тот, кто сливал Костюму данные, не знал, что он левша. Значит, это точно был не Лукаш.  
Это грело. Не то чтобы Марко верил, что Лукаш был способен на такое, но работа научила его не отбрасывать в сторону даже мельчайшие вероятности.  
Его не только плохо связали – ещё и оставили только одного сторожа. Марко слышал его дыхание справа от себя. Дыхание ровное, но тяжёлое – в такую жару в полной амуниции ему явно было некомфортно, а кондиционер работал плохонько. Марко понадеялся, что это был как раз третий амбал, тот самый, с французским акцентом. Тот ударил его довольно сильно – виски ломило, и припухлость от ушиба явно распространилась и до скулы. Лёд к синяку приложить никто, конечно же, не догадался, и Марко внутренне поморщился, представляя все шуточки от Матса про этот фингал.  
Он чуть-чуть приоткрыл один глаз. Его положили на койку так, что голова оказалась отвёрнутой от охранника, и он всё равно не увидел бы ничего. Марко хватило одного короткого мига, чтобы картинка отпечаталась в его голове, и её можно было проанализировать.  
Комната была другой – в прошлый раз Марко очнулся на втором этаже, в этот – где-то на первом. Он отчётливо слышал гул генератора, идущий из подвала, и за прикрытыми окнами стояла непроглядная чернота. Стемнело – Марко не очень представлял, сколько сейчас времени, но судя по тишине – где-то ближе к пяти утра. Звёзд в окне видно не было: не то тучи всё заволокли, не то просто не сезон.  
Планшета с трансляцией из подвала он не увидел, и от этого ему было чудовищно тревожно. Он был уверен, что Роберта не убили, это было бы слишком глупо со стороны Костюма, но вбитая работой привычка выяснять все детали перед любым действием, грызла его изнутри.  
Гул генератора изменился, и Марко напрягся. Он слышал такой переход тональности не раз. Это значило, что запас батареи на исходе, и минут через пять-десять она, чихнув, вырубится, оставив всё здание без электричества. Они с Марио сто раз уже так ломали чужое оборудование. Всего-то надо подключиться к общей сетке здания, добраться до контроллера генератора и вывести из строя сигнализацию. Марко ещё любил перенаправлять энергию куда-нибудь в бесполезное место – например, врубал выключенный компьютер и запускал на нём расчёт числа пи или бесконечное количество вкладок с порно, а то и просто заставлял обогревать, а потом охлаждать какую-нибудь запертую кладовку. Марио это не одобрял – могли заметить. Он и сейчас, наверное, этого не сделал, давая возможность генератору выработаться самому.  
Марко ухмыльнулся – уже даже не про себя – и левой рукой осторожно нашарил молнию на бедре комбинезона. Выдернуть петельку из собачки оказалось довольно просто, а дальше осталось только немного разогнуть её дрожащими от напряжения пальцами и не уронить.  
– Доброе утро, солнышко, – сказал Марко, поворачиваясь на бок к амбалу (действительно, уже знакомому третьему), и подложил под щёку руку. Ну, вернее сделал вид, что подложил, а на деле пристроился кончиком разогнутой проволочки к наручникам. Их он умел взламывать ещё до Конторы, просто на работе его научили делать это вообще всеми подручными средствами, а не только скрепкой. – Что я пропустил?  
Третий посмотрел на него с такой мукой на лице, будто у него разом заболели все зубы. Он вздохнул, взял с тумбочки планшет и подсунул его под нос Марко. На экране Роберт уже не стоял на коленях, а лежал на полу, задумчиво глядя на наставленный на него пистолет. Трое оставшихся сторожей сидели вдоль стеночки, как воробьи на проводе.  
Марко скрипнул зубами, а потом легко усмехнулся:  
– Вы этих своих хоть в туалет отпускаете, или они так и стоят всё это время неподвижно? – он посмотрел в верхний угол экрана. Времени было без десяти пять, значит, без сознания он провалялся часа три. – Бесчеловечные вы люди.  
– Тавтология, – буркнул амбал и вернул планшет на тумбочку. – Через час тебя посадят за компьютер, ты сделаешь то, что должен, а потом я тебя больше не увижу. И, знаешь, меня это радует.  
– Меня тоже, – искренне ответил Марко. – Просто интересно: а ты участвовал в похищении Кубы и Роберта?  
Амбал посмотрел на него, склонив голову, и ухмыльнулся:  
– И что ты будешь делать с этой информацией? Ты же сам говорил, что ты не супермен.  
– Видишь ли, – Марко поворочался на койке, пряча за этой вознёй два последних движения проволокой в замке. – Мне очень скучно, я переживаю за Роберта, и мне надо отвлечься, а из всех отвлекающих факторов здесь только ты.  
– Участвовал, – амбал кивнул, откинулся на спинку стула. Он предсказуемо повёлся на провокацию. Марко сделал всё, чтобы вызвать у него раздражение, потому что раздражение приводит к ошибкам. Вот и третий тоже её допустил. Он нахмурился и с садистской улыбочкой продолжил: – Это я подстрелил этого вашего бородатого и – так же, как и тебя – приложил по голове твоего Роберта.  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Марко стряхнул с руки наручники, а затем одним вытренированным движением качнулся назад, падая с койки на пол. Он перекатился по полу и с силой спихнул абмала со стула за секунду до того, как тот спустил курок выдернутого из ножной кобуры пистолета. Пуля ушла в потолок – только грохнуло будь здоров. Марко пнул его, лежащего на спине, носком сапога в горло, выбил из рук пистолет, добавил ещё удар по яйцам и, наклонившись, поднял пистолет с пола. Коротко щёлкнул затвор, и Марко наставил дуло на лоб третьего:  
– Это ты зря, солнышко, – сказал он и, скривив губы, нажал спусковой. 

Роберт лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок. По своему дыханию и сердцебиению он успел отсчитать очень много часов. После газа он очнулся в камере в одиночестве, и ещё какое-то время лежал, уткнувшись лбом в холодный бетон пола, пытаясь убедить себя, что с Кубой всё в порядке. Что его не пристрелили, не отдали на органы. Что максимум – они заставили его сделать что-то противозаконное. Он мог и послушаться, особенно, наведи они пистолет на Лукаша, если ему, всё-таки, не удалось уйти.  
Прямой, как дуло винтовки, Куба, конечно, страдал бы от этого, но Роберт готов был смириться с его моральными терзаниями. Лишь бы был живым.  
Затем включился свет, в его камеру вошли четыре амбала, за шиворот подняли его с пола и, утыкав пистолетами, как ёжика, отвели до уборной. Сняли повязки на локтях, оставив только стяжки на запястьях и цепь на ногах. Напоили водой насильно, ткнув его под дых, хотя Роберт и не думал сопротивляться – ему очень надо было выбраться отсюда живым, а обезвоживание плохо сказывалось на его сообразительности. Так же под прицелом его отвели обратно и оставили сидеть в углу.  
Потом, повинуясь какому-то сигналу, они поставили его на колени в центре камеры, и Роберт простоял так минут десять, чувствуя затылком холод пистолета, пока амбалы, всё так же спокойно не расселись у стены. Один из них всегда держал Роберта на мушке, давая остальным отдохнуть. Иногда они менялись.  
Дверь они не закрывали, и Роберт вслушивался в низкое, надсадное гудение генератора, который, судя по тональности, был на последнем издыхании. Роберт уже слышал такой звук – на Рождество шестнадцатого года, когда в его жизни появился Марко. Появился, перевернул её с ног на голову – да так и остался. Тогда, когда они штурмовали хорватский особняк, Марко и Марио точно такой же генератор взломали и вывели из строя. Роберт помнил, как тот подвывал, истощая запасы батареи. За этим гулом даже хуже было слышно шаги хорватских мордоворотов.  
И этот предсмертный хрип генератора дарил надежду. Может быть, Марко, всё-таки, добрался сюда, и сейчас ждёт, когда батарея окончательно сдохнет, чтобы в темноте вытащить Роберта из его клетки.  
Абмалы на шум не обращали никакого внимания, хотя за ним и были хуже слышны короткие реплики на французском.  
Роберт не понимал ни слова. Немецкий и английский, не говоря уже о славянских языках, были у него в запасе, а французский даже поверхностно он не знал, поэтому слова его охранников были для него просто фоном. Он и дёрнулся только один раз, когда где-то сверху, будто бы точно над головой, раздался выстрел, а затем, несколько секунд спустя – ещё один.  
Амбалы тоже напряглись, трое кивнули тому, что держал Роберта на прицеле, и гуськом вышли из камеры. Роберт перевёл взгляд на оставшегося амбала, совсем юного, и улыбнулся ему.  
А потом погас свет.  
Роберт подсознательно ждал этого. Его уверенность в том, что пришла подмога, окончательно окрепла.  
Он лопатками оттолкнулся от пола и резко ткнул босыми ногами в горло юнца, который совсем растерялся в темноте и даже не подумал включить фонарик. Роберт рванулся, чувствуя, как подпиленные о бетон стяжки лопаются, разрывая кожу на запястьях. Перехватил обломок пластика и наощупь воткнул его в шею амбала, удержал его за подбородок и одним точным движением сломал ему шею.  
Наклонившись, Роберт взял с трупа пистолет, нащупал на поясе запасной магазин и спрятал его в кармане. Он включил фонарик, окровавленной ладонью закрыл амбалу глаза. Пощупал его бронежилет и, подумав, надел его на себя, а затем забрал и ножны с хорошим клинком и, закрепив их на бедре, подошёл к двери. Закрыв её плотнее, он выстрелил в цепочку, которая связывала его ноги и, закрепив обрывки цепи, чтоб не брякали, в отворотах штанов, вышел в коридор.  
У него было преимущество – он и обычно ходил бесшумно, а босиком это было делать ещё проще. Судя по шуму, наверху что-то происходило, и Роберт, не раздумывая, пошёл туда. Он примерно представлял склад – успел изучить за пару дней слежки, так что лестницу он нашёл быстро. Без генератора магнитные замки не работали, и Роберт почти беспрепятственно добрался до первого этажа. Почти, потому что пришлось перерезать горло часовому у выхода на этаж.  
А открыв дверь он увидел Марко.  
Тот опустил вскинутый пистолет, и Роберт зеркально повторил его движение, а потом сделал шаг вперёд и обнял его, притискивая к себе. Кончиками пальцев провёл по его лицу, оставляя красные следы на его щеках, и улыбнулся.  
– Я тебя нашёл, – глухим голосом сказал Марко. – Я тебя нашёл.  
– И молодец, – ответил Роберт. Не отрывая взгляда от лица Марко, он поднял руку и выстрелил в лоб подбиравшемуся к ним человеку. Не опуская пистолет, он наклонился к Марко, чтобы поцеловать. – Всегда так делай. 

Солнце медленно поднималось над городом, накаляя воздух, и столбик термометра на окне снятой квартиры так же медленно полз вверх. Лукаш лежал, распластавшись на диване, и его простреленная нога покоилась на заботливо подложенной подушке. Ногу эту ему прострелили уже второй раз за последние пять лет, и это было обидно, но притуплённая анестетиками боль и эта обида были где-то на фоне. Главное – его главное – было рядом. Куба сидел на полу у дивана, подставив затылок под безвольную руку Лукаша, и печатал на отобранном у Марио ноутбуке отчёт об операции, старательно подтасовывая факты. Это уже не вызывало у него никаких моральных терзаний: для защиты своей семьи Куба сделал бы и не такое.  
Юрген, прихватив с собой Марио, поехал за едой на них всех, оставив поляков разбираться друг с другом без свидетелей. Ну, почти без свидетелей.  
С того самого столкновения в дверях первого этажа склада Марко не отпускал от себя Роберта ни на шаг, и честно – Лукаш его понимал. Он усмехнулся и легонько щёлкнул Кубу по уху. Тот тряхнул головой и, улыбнувшись, обернулся на Лукаша, а потом снова вернулся к отчёту.  
Роберт сидел напротив, оседлав стул, и у его ног на полу, точно так же, как Куба, сидел Марко и что-то печатал в своём ноутбуке. Склонив голову набок, Роберт смотрел на Лукаша, будто решая что-то про себя. Тот его не торопил, не говорил ни слова и просто наслаждался этим моментом спокойствия, после которого никакая буря не страшна.  
– Если вам вдруг интересно, – кашлянув, сказал Марко, – то у вашего Управления всё ещё фиговый IT-отдел. Ребята, ну блин, три года прошло…  
– Четыре, – поправил его Роберт. – Но кто считает?  
– Тем более, – отмахнулся Марко. – Четыре года прошло, а у вас там всё ещё будто на арифмометрах работают. Короче, – он развернул ноутбук к дивану. – Я нашёл вашу уязвимость и залатал её. Это не работа изнутри, – сказал он. – Все ваши чисты. Просто этот чувак в костюме…  
– Тухель, – снова поправил его Роберт, но Марко проигнорировал его замечание.  
– Он так-то нефиговую работу проделал: нашёл меня, потом Роберта, потом понял, что нашу Контору ему не хакнуть и решил пойти другим путём. Что ему надо-то хоть было?  
– Много денег и славы, – пожал плечами Куба. – Грабануть одного из мафиози, который держал половину Парижа, пока не убрался из страны за Ла-Манш.  
– И только-то, – Марко фыркнул. – Как будто среди школьников не мог найти никого.  
Куба посмотрел на Лукаша и рассмеялся.  
– Таких, как ты, нет, малец, – сказал он. – Странно, что тебе всё ещё нужно об этом говорить.  
Он снова опустил голову к ноутбуку, а потом, хлопнув себя по лбу, потянулся к сваленной комом прямо на полу одежде. Они так устали, что даже Роберт не смог заставить себя сложить всё аккуратно.  
Куба достал из кармана своих штанов крошечный свёрток и перекинул его Марко. Тот поймал его, развернул и усмехнулся, откладывая ноутбук в сторону.  
– Роберт, – позвал он, качнув на ладони платиновое кольцо с встроенным в него чипом отслеживания, и встал на одно колено. – Давай сюда свою руку.  
– И сердце, – ехидно заметил Лукаш и встал с дивана, стараясь не опираться на раненую ногу. Он проигнорировал показанный Робертом средний палец и поманил Кубу за собой на кухню.  
– Его сердце уже у Марко, – сказал Куба, не оглядываясь. Он совсем не хотел видеть это одурительно счастливое выражение лица Роберта, слишком занятый тем, что поддерживал хромающего Лукаша. – А где твоё?  
Лукаш прижал его к двери кухни и светлые его глаза блеснули в лучах восходящего солнца. Он положил тёплую ладонь Кубе на грудь и улыбнулся.  
Слова были не нужны – Куба понял его и без них.


End file.
